Warrior of the Dark
by banished and malevolent
Summary: Batman rescues Harry at the tender age of 9 and trains Harry to be just like him. As Harry reenters the wizarding world more different that anyone anticipated, Harry realizes he is in more danger here than he ever was in Gotham. Can Harry fulfill his most deepest desires; to survive and to experience the love he couldn't when he was a child?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there, my name is** ** _banished and malevolent_** **and this is my first fanfiction. A couple of things I want to say before I want you to dive in; as this is my first fanfic I appreciate any and all reviews (just please don't flame), please tell me of any grammar mistakes and the like and I will fix them with the next chapter update, the setting is around contemporary times with todays technology, I am a pre-med student so there will be hiatus around test time, there will be elements of the DC universe playing some pretty big roles in the story but not enough to ruled as a crossover, that might change in the future though. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own the franchise known as Harry Potter or the franchise known as DC comics. This fanfiction and its ideas are of my own creation and are not in any way affiliated with the aforementioned entities.**

 **Ages of characters as of 2007**

 **Bruce Wayne/Batman:28 (fresh of off League of Shadows Training,** ** _Batman Begins_** **)**

 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 16**

 **Damian Wayne/Robin: 10**

 **Alfred Pennyworth: 65**

 **Harry Potter: 8**

 **Vernon Dursley: 47**

 **Petunia Dursley: 38**

 **Dudley Dursley: 9**

Ch. 1: Both Sides of the Pond

New York, New York, United States of America

5:39 p.m. EST, April 17th, 2007

Despite it being a couple of hours before sundown, the city was already cast in a cloak of darkness, thanks to the ever-present clouds blocking the sun. Even the lower intellectuals could tell it was about to start pouring. Lightning would suddenly and violently discharge in the clouds, quickly followed by window-rattling thunder.

Atop the Chrysler building, seemingly invisible from all, a well built figure of 6' 3" was holding on the the electrical tower. Dressed in black Kevlar and titanium armor with a long and foreboding cape, the figure was intimidating to any sensible civilian. One hand was pressing on his earpiece, waiting for information from his butler, sorry friend, about any criminal activity that dared to occur while he was on watch. Disengaging from the pole and using his Batclaw, the he started to travel to another section of the city to patrol.

 _Time skip 4 hours_

Speeding well over 200 miles per hour, the Batmobile was making quick work of the dirt road outside the city limits. Out of nowhere the vehicle executed a ninety-degree turn that shouldn't have possible onto a hidden private road that no one would have noticed, even on a sunny day. Driving up the path into a cave the windshield was temporarily blocked by the bats, the noise of the car and lights disturbing them.

Stopping on a platform meant for the Batmobile, Batman jumped out of the car and quickly proceeded to the super-computer to look for any new information from the police about a new up-and-coming criminal. One more kill from this new felon and Gotham would have another serial killer to deal with. Weirdly enough, the only link between the murders was a playing card left at the scene. The murders themselves were quite brutal, hours after the Gotham City Police Department was in the investigation, tapes would be anonymously sent to precinct that showed the murders as they happened. There was no accomplice as it was evident the character was using the "selfie" style of recording as he murdered those poor souls.

As if that wasn't enough, a couple of arms dealers had started to base their operations in the docks and were infringing on the territory of some of the mafia bosses. The inevitable firefight was sure to be the cause of the another headache soon. Logging off the computer, he went to find his groundskeeper to find the whereabouts of his two wards. Entering the kitchen, he found who he was looking for.

"Hello Alfred, have you seen Dick or Damian?" started Batman.

"Oh my goodness, you startled me there Master Bruce. But yes I know where the two are. They should be in the garden sir; last I saw they were doing some 'friendly' sparring. Lord help those who are unfortunate to cross paths with them. But why are you back so soon?" asked Alfred.

"There wasn't anything that required my attention, and I was so sure that this new guy would attack again," replied Bruce.

Seeing the conversation ended as Bruce left the kitchen, Alfred started to continue preparing dinner; roasted chicken with pasta as well as some assorted vegetables. With their "after-hours" activities, Alfred knew the importance of keeping them well fed.

Bruce eventually found Damian and Dick sparring, if you could call it that, in and around the fountains. Chaos was abound as much of the shrubbery and landscaping was destroyed, the main fountain was the only decoration that seem to be left untouched.

Putting his attention back on his two kids he saw both were injured, both had huge bruises. Damian's face was swelling and turning more purple by the second from burst capillaries and Dick was sporting a wicked purple spot on his abdominal muscles. The brothers also had tons of scrapes and scratches. Wanting to end it before it got any more serious he called out and the boys proceeded to jog over to him.

"Sparring is over for today fellas, how was school?" Both of the boys attended a high class private school a couple of miles away from the manor. Not only was it very expensive, the prep school was ranked as one of the best in the world; renowned for its ability to create connections for students and prepare them for success in their familial companies or other pursuits.

Both replied at the same time, "It was fine." Seeing as this was the usual response, and that both were at the top of their respective classes, Bruce took it that it was a normal day for both of them.

"Alright well finish your homework and take a shower before Alfred sets the dinner on the table." Damian was quick to reply "Father, we have both finished our assignments." "Then take a shower Damian, and hurry up while you're at it. After dinner I have some business that I need to talk about with both of you." Nodding to his request, both Damian and Dick proceeded to unwind and clean themselves hurriedly before Alfred would yell at them for not being at the dinner table on time.

After gorging themselves to meet their calorie requirements, Dick and Damian found Bruce in his study going over some Wayne Enterprises reports. Bruce noticed them and brought his attention away from his company. Bruce studied his two apprentices for a moment before he started talking, "I might be buying out another company. A relatively small oversees corporation headquartered in Britain by the name of Grunnings. Its supplies construction supplies and machinery to industrial and residential contractors. I am meeting with one of the higher-ups tomorrow in my office in the city and later in the evening our families are going to have dinner at a restaurant." He quickly continued on, not wanting to anger his wards, "so you two wont be able to patrol together next week without me."

"WHAT," Dick exploded, "why do you keep on insisting on trying to treat us like babies. Honestly, Bruce what the hell? Me and Damian have been looking forward to patrolling without you ever since we saved your ass against Sportsmaster and Cheshire 7 months ago."

Quick to calm Dick's anger Bruce replied "This happened pretty recently because I had Lucius do some research into some more companies. They have some irregularities that I want to check out. Do you remember Lau the accountant from the Chinese tech company? This is very similar, and the representative I am meeting with has some suspicious dealings that I want to examine. And as for your patrol, you can do it the day after as you need to rest after we come home tomorrow. I don't treat you two like babies when you guys are out there with me, you know that."

"It certainly feels like it father," muttered Damian with a sneer.

Ignoring Damian's remark Bruce continued on, "Regardless, you guys are coming with me tomorrow, I believe they are bringing their nephew and son who should be around your guy's age. So please behave and don't embarrass me." Feeling dejected, the two charges muttered a quiet "fine" and left the room, their change in posture telling the dark warrior all he needed to know.

Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom

7:35 a.m. GMT, April 12th, 2007

Sitting at the breakfast table together, the Dursley family look normal enough from the outsiders looking into their home, one of the more luxurious looking ones if you asked anyone in the neighborhood. Yet, the dynamic of the family was anything but normal. For one, the extra permanent resident was a constant reminder of the apparent unnaturalness in the home. Vernon, the man of the house, was huge; his stomach was of epic proportions. All that fat coupled with various varicose veins around his forehead and neck was not good for his health. Nearing 300 pounds, the ball of fat barely looked like his shorter-than-average neck could support his heavier than average head. Even though he was definitely not the apple of anyone's eye, he was certainly successful. He had retained a high-paying, high-responsibility administration job in his company. While he wasn't on the pay-grade of other workers like the CEO and such, he was certainly important to their operations.

Petunia, the mother, was the wife of Vernon and also the complete opposite of Vernon. While not pretty, Petunia was rather plain, a forgettable face. She was incredibly skinny and barely weighed 120 pounds soaking wet. Her distinguishing feature was that she has an abnormally long neck with an even bigger thirst for neighborhood and celebrity gossip.

Dudley is the son of Vernon and Petunia. While his parents looked at him as if he was completely normal, the neighborhood and his classmates thought other wise. While his father looked like a panda, Dudley looked like a rather chubby baby seal. Coupled with his lingering baby fat, Dudley looked rather unhealthy for a 7-year-old. His teachers incorrectly thought he had some sort of eating disorder. Dudley had few friends in his school, considering he was a bully. No one wanted to associate themselves with Dudley anyway.

Dudley's favorite target to torment was his younger cousin Harry. And while teasing amongst cousins was acceptable and even expected, the way Dudley treated Harry was nothing short of criminal. The local town saw him as such and did their best to avoid any and all interactions with the Dursley scion.

Going through his email as he ate his 2,500 calorie breakfast, Vernon's eyes widened as he saw an email from his boss, the CEO of where Vernon worked. While Vernon and the CEO knew each other and worked in the same building, Vernon never realized that his boss held him in such high regard.

The message contained information where an American company was interested in buying Grunnings, and it was quite the lucrative offer. The payment Wayne Enterprises was offering in the buyout was almost twice the worth of Grunnings. Vernon's boss wanted him to go meet with the owner and CEO, billionaire Bruce Wayne and find out more information and to negotiate a deal for the company if Wayne was willing to offer even just a little bit of more capital. Finishing the rest of the message (including how much was riding on Vernon for this deal to go through) Vernon gave a whoop of joy and started to attempt jumping up and down around the room.

Petunia, extremely startled, shrieked "Vernon, what happened? Why are you shaking the house?" Vernon explained and showed Petunia what was in the email and told her to prepare for a trip to North America next week, all expenses paid for by the company.

"Hopefully we don't have to take the freak," Vernon muttered as he was experiencing an emotional high he never had before. Little did he know, everyone heard what he said. Dudley, ever the confused boy asked his father what was going on. Vernon just replied "we are going to be very rich son. Very very soon." Appealing to his ever growing sense of greed, Dudley's pupils dilated and his eyes dilated. He even started to shake the house to its foundations with his dad.

While the family was starting to celebrate their good fortune in the breakfast nook, Harry was becoming even more depressed that he was being ignored. Forced to cook for the family, then eat in a separate room, away from his relatives.

At last there was Harry, always ignored, as his relatives celebrated their good fortune, Harry was eating his breakfast in a separate room that he was forced too cook for the household. The extended-stay guest in the Dursley household. Harry himself was introverted and quiet. A byproduct of remembering his mother being murdered in front of him. Harry didn't believe the lies that Vernon and Petunia told him about his parents; that they were drunks, drug addicts, and died in a car crash that killed two pedestrians.

Despite the Dursley family being extremely well off, the sentiment didn't reflect on Harry. While the family wore new, upscale and brand name clothes, Petunia only gave Harry Dudley's incredibly old hand-me-downs and thrift shop clothes to wear.

Harry was also quite small for his age. His growth stunted because of malnourishment, Harry was close to being all skin and bones. He was several inches shorter than the rest of his peers. But while Dudley was looked down upon by others in the community, Harry was looked at with embarrassment. Harry had that look where others would feel sorry for him, pity him but would do nothing to help the child in need. To the neighbors, it was always somebody else's problem to deal with.

Secretly, he was beaten by Vernon very often without actually doing anything to receive any kind of harsh punishment. Harry was lost as to why his uncle and aunt hated him so much but showered all their love upon Dudley. It was Harry's greatest wish to make the people in his life be proud of him, to like him, to cherish him, to love him. Unbeknownst to Harry or any of his relatives, the dining ware in the cabinet shattered and the spoon in Harry's was distorted beyond repair, a result of the intense emotions Harry was experiencing.

Little did he know, he would get exactly that. But not from the people he expected.

 **AN: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I have had the idea for a while and literally found the motivation and wrote this chapter in the course of a couple hours. Don't forget to like, favorite, post, repost, tweet, retweet, hear, reblog etc. Don't forget to review. Also I have a couple of polls up that just deal with the pairing for Bruce, Dick and Bruce. The results shouldn't affect my uploads or the plot for a couple of chapters. After ch. 2 (which should go up this weekend maybe?) the next few chapters will cover a few years and dive right into Hogwarts. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter 2! Just a couple of things to go over before we pick up where we left off last chapter. Once again please review/PM me of any grammar mistakes and such. If my writing style needs any tuning, don't hesitate to tell me. Also, I fell like I use commas way too much, tell me if you agree or disagree. Some people commented on why its 2007; I forgot to to say that I want Harry to be in is Hogwarts years (4/5) during 2015/2016. It was lightly implied in the AN of Ch. 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own the franchise known as Harry Potter or the franchise known as DC comics. This fanfiction and its ideas are of my own creation and are not in any way affiliated with the aforementioned entities.**

Ch. 2: The Arrival

Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom

8:39 p.m. GMT, April 20th, 2007

Vernon was ecstatic. His family was taking a free trip to New York City for some business followed by a much needed vacation. Coming to a conclusion that put a damper on Dursley's mood, he realized he would have to take Potter. Letting a freak die of starvation in your house was not normal after all. And it would not bode well for Vernon if his neighbors started to question the validity of his lifestyle. Embezzling even small funds from a multi-million-dollar corporation was after all illegal; even if he returned more money than he actually took.

Recognizing that he needed a positive mood, attitude and mindset to make this deal with Wayne to work, Vernon wanted to release some stress. Going to the living room he yelled, "Freak! Get your ass down here right now or there will be hell to pay." Harry was lying down on his threadbare mattress in his small cupboard when he heard his uncle yell for him. Quickly trying to get out of his "room", Harry tripped and fell coming out of his cupboard in his anxiety and fear of displeasing his uncle with his reaction time. Picking himself of the cold stone floor, Harry nearly ran to his uncle to prevent from angering Vernon even more. As Harry came to his uncle, Harry stopped and put his head down and hands behind his back. Clearly, Harry was scared of what was about to come.

Seeing Harry run his house, Vernon smirked, another excuse and opportunity to discipline the freak. After Harry stopped in front of him, Vernon just looked at him, wanting to build the tension and increase the anxiety in Harry. Whispering at first but then picking up in volume, Vernon said "Running in my house? Why I ought to teach you a lesson." As Vernon said the last part, he raised his hand to his shoulder quickly, as if to strike Harry. Watching Harry flinch in reaction, Vernon smiled sadistically and thought, this is going to be fun.

Vernon then proceeded to explain to the minimum details to Harry about the upcoming trip, and how Vernon was displeased that Harry had to travel with him and his family. Vernon continued "If I even hear a whisper of rumor that you have been misbehaving on this trip, you'll be lucky to be alive after I am done with you. Do you understand?"

Scared out of his wits, Harry replied meekly, "Yes uncle." Not liking the way Harry talked, Vernon reacted and kicked Harry on the inside of his thigh, right above his left knee, effectively rendering that appendage useless. Not seeing that the kick was coming as Harry was looking down, he cried out in pain as he felt his knee go out. Not at all finished yet, Vernon threw a right hook at Harry, who was surprisingly still standing. Vernon pushed Harry and Harry stumbled on his good right foot for a step before losing balance and laying on the floor.

With Harry now on the floor, Vernon demanded "I don't like your tone. Speak clearly when I am talking to you, boy."

Whimpering, and tears rolling down his face, Harry managed to say, "Yes uncle." Proud of his work Vernon wiped his hands on his pants to wipe off the dust and sweat and left the living room to prepare some more for his business trip. Harry was left on the floor, forgotten, crying in pain as he held his knee and face in the fetal position.

New York, New York, United States of America

6:17 p.m. EST, April 26th, 2007

Vernon woke by a startle, caused by the bump of the plane landing roughly on the tarmac. He had slept peacefully in his first class seat that he had requested for himself and his family. He looked around for his family and saw that Petunia was talking on the airplane phone with someone back in the UK and Dudley was still watching movies. Vernon grunted in response to the jerk and went back to sleep, knowing he had some time to wait because his nephew had been demoted to economy class.

Exiting an elongated customs queue, Vernon proceeded to exit the airport where he saw his last name written in block letters on a white board. "Oi! What in the hell are you doing with my name on your board?" questioned Vernon.

Not fazed in the least, the chauffeur coolly replied "sir, I was merely waiting to escort the Dursley family to the hotel, where they will freshen up and meet Mr. Wayne for a dinner at Eleven Madison Park. But if you prefer to take a taxi, Mr. Dursley, then please by all means do not let me hold you up."

Not one to pass up any kind of luxury to present itself to him, Vernon muttered a quick apology and handed the chauffeur his bags and sat in back of the limousine with his family and Harry. Before the door was closed, the chauffeur spoke up again, "Mr. Wayne wanted me to give you this tentative itinerary for the duration of your stay here, sir."

Taking the package, Vernon tore open the envelope and found a couple pages with the schedule:

Tentative Schedule for Mr. Vernon Dursley & family

April 26th – May 1st

April 26th: Informal Dinner between Mr. Bruce Wayne and Mr. Vernon Dursley at Eleven Madison Park for an 8:30 reservation (dress business casual)

April 27th: Free Day for Mr. Dursley and family to visit the city

April 28th: Dinner between Wayne and Dursley families at Wayne penthouse (dress business)

April 29th: Free Day for Mr. Dursley and family to visit city

April 30th: Business Meeting for Mr. Dursley with Mr. Wayne at Wayne Enterprises Headquarters

May 1st: Champagne/Cocktail party and fundraiser for DA Harvey Dent

After going over the schedule a couple of times to remember the dates of the meetings

Vernon handed the piece of paper to Petunia so that she could plan the outfits for the parties and dinners and also plan the tourist places they would no doubt visit when they were free. Pulling out his phone, he decided to do some research into Bruce Wayne and his company in order to gain some insight as to what he could expect in the business meeting. Not wanting to disappoint his own boss, Vernon decided he would remain vigilant and try his best to secure this deal with Wayne and bring home an enormous paycheck.

New York, New York, United States of America

7:39 p.m. EST, April 28th, 2007

Rolling up to the Petrossian restaurant in a limousine, Vernon and Dudley exited the car and were followed by Petunia. A teenage bell boy, seeing these three important guests quickly made his way towards them and introduced himself, "Good evening sir, Mr. Wayne has tasked me with leading you to the table. If you would follow me, please." Grunting in his reply, Vernon started after the bellboy and noted the upscale restaurant that would only have Gotham's elite as its patrons.

Bruce seemingly came out of the darkness as he invited Vernon, "Good evening Mr. Dursley, I hope this evening finds you and your family well?"

"Yes very well thank you."

"I seem to recall you mentioning that your nephew travelled with you here."

Not realizing it was a statement not a question, Vernon answered, "Yes well young Harry wasn't feeling well. Poor boy is coming down with the flu so we left him to rest back at the hotel"

"I wish that you would have rescheduled Mr. Dursley so that this meeting would not cause a burden on you or your ward. No matter, I just wished to meet all the members of your household before you leave for London."

Knowing he was caught in a lie and in a trap with no way out, Vernon noticed the hint Bruce was giving and acquiesced, "very well I will bring him along on the next meeting at your building."

Bruce replied, "Excellent. Well then allow me to introduce you to my sons, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne. Dick here is 16 and is the top of his class in the 10th grade. Damian has just started middle school."

"Yes yes very excellent job attaining first place Mr. Grayson. Let me introduce Dudley, he is also just starting middle school. Harry, on the other hand is still in the primary."

"Well then shall we get to business? The boys here will have a different table and you and your wife can sit with me at another table."

"Sounds perfect. Shall we?"

New York, New York, United States of America

8:53 a.m. EST, April 30th, 2007

Before the valet opened the door for Vernon, he leaned over to Harry and whispered menacingly, "If you so much as whisper a syllable of a word when you're not supposed to, you will forget what the world looks like from inside your room." Room meaning cupboard to Vernon. The door to the vehicle opened just as Vernon finished his threat. Walking out like he owned the place, Vernon swaggered up through the glass doors, through security and into the elevator that's meant for only the clients meeting with Mr. Wayne. On the other hand, Harry meekly followed his uncle through the building but fell behind due to the injury on his leg.

In the elevator, Vernon whispered once again at Harry, "Stand straight and walk straight boy. I will not have you portraying me as some lazy, asinine fool." Vernon looked straight ahead while he said this from the corner of his mouth. Harry visibly flinched when he heard his uncle's voice.

The doors opened on Mr. Wayne's floor and a pretty, blonde secretary greeted them with a smile and told them that Mr. Wayne would be available for them momentarily. A couple minutes later, Bruce walked through the doors of his office and came to where Vernon was sitting and greeted him with a handshake.

"Morning Mr. Vernon. How are you today? I was hoping we could come up with some more ideas on the merger. Oh and excuse me but who is this little guy?"

"A good morning to you as well Mr. Wayne. I am well, thank you. Yes, I am hoping to finish today so that we may reward ourselves at the fundraiser that you have planned tomorrow. This is my nephew that wasn't able to come to dinner the other day. Hadrian say hello to Mr. Wayne."

Sliding off his chair, Harry looked at his shoes and offered a barely audible hello. Bruce put his hand out for Harry to shake but Harry didn't because he was looking down. Seeing this exchange, Vernon's neck vein visibly popped at seeing the blatant disrespect and thought about making a move towards Harry to teach him a lesson but thought better of it.

Bruce, after retracting his hand, lead Vernon to his office to talk business and let Harry stay put in one of the chairs. Motioning to the secretary, "Monica please keep young Harry here occupied till his uncle and I finish this meeting."

New York, New York, United States of America

11:37 a.m. EST, April 30th, 2007

Having to have woken up so early in the morning to come to this building with his uncle, Harry was noticeably tired after not even getting the chance to eat breakfast. After he colored in the coloring book the nice lady gave him for a couple of hours. Harry decided it was time for a much needed nap to regain his energy and settled nicely on couch near the secretary's desk.

Harry awoke suddenly as he heard a pop like noise coming from the office and the subsequently heard a giggle come from the lady at the desk. Realizing he had to go the bathroom he went to the secretary and got her attention. "How do I go outside?" he barely whispered. Monica did a double take as she was busy and didn't realize the little kid was next to her much less awake.

"Why would you want to go outside? Your uncle isn't done with his meeting."

Bruce opened to door to his office, drink in hand, to get some fresh air while Vernon was still in his chair. Both were laughing quietly at the joke Vernon had said. As Bruce saw Harry interacting with Monica, Bruce became quiet to hear what Harry was saying.

"Well I need to go the bathroom and my uncle said that I'm nothing but a freak and that an animal like me doesn't deserve to go to the bathroom so he makes me go outside in the garden. So that's why I was asking." Hearing this Bruce dropped his glass and Monica's hands covered her mouth. Vernon stood up at the commotion and came over to where Bruce was standing.

"Monica, wh- wh- what did he say?" Bruce asked as he raised a finger at Harry.

Monica said nothing as as her eyes started to tear up, realizing she was seeing a young child who was clearly abused. Bruce coolly collected himself and in a voice of steel said "Monica, take young Harry here into my office and kindly lock the door."

Vernon, meanwhile, was slowly turning red in anger, prominent veins in his neck and face popping with the intense pressure. He blew his composure after he realized his mistreatment of the boy was now out and yelled, "Boy you better run for the hills because I am going to beat you so much you body will never recover".

Vernon threw his glassware at Harry and started towards him. The glass missed Harry barely but Bruce then came into action and started to take down Vernon physically. At the same time Monica did as she was told and quickly picked up Harry to take him to safety. After hearing the click of the lock, Bruce entered a new mode of anger as he pummeled Vernon's body. Vernon yelled in pain at every strike. Bruce then put Vernon in an arm bar hold and broke it. Calming down, Bruce brushed off the dust from his suit and went over to phone on Monica's desk dialing for the R&D department.

"Lucius please come to my office pronto, I have a situation and I need your help. Oh and please dispatch two security officers to my office."

"Very well sir I will be there in a few minutes.' Lucius replied.

Vernon was tied up to a chair, and as he began to open his eyes, he was face to face with a non-to-pleased Bruce Wayne.

Bruce slowly whispered, "You are despicable. You speak of the importance of family, yet you drastically fail to take care of your own. I thought you were an ok guy, and an even better business man for being able to keep up with me. But now your going to pay a price. You will transfer the guardianship of your nephew to me by the end of business today, and you better pray that I don't inform the public or your employer about the illegality of the actions of your home life."

With every hand gesture, Vernon flinched, not wanting to experience more pain after he started to nurse his broken arm against his body. Midway through Bruce's tirade, Lucius Fox and security walked through the elevator door and met the mess that was the waiting area of Bruce's office.

Bruce noticed Lucius and started to explain the situation between the Dursley family, Harry and himself. Lucius left to summon the company lawyers to legitimize the transfer of guardianship while security picked up Vernon and deposited him in a chair.

An hour later, Bruce had one more ward and he personally threw Vernon out of his building after he saw how quickly Vernon signed the transfer.

Bruce shouted "Get your sorry ass back to your home and don't bother coming to the fundraiser tomorrow, the deal is off!"

Back with Harry, Bruce comforted both Harry and Monica as both were stressed out after hearing the yelling and shouting and other loud noises. As they relaxed, Bruce made a phone call to the London branch of his company and told the operator "get me the Prime Minister and the CEO of Grunnings on the same line."

While waiting for that call to start, he called Alfred and told him to get Dick and Damian from school and to bring them to his office as soon their school was dismissed. After the CEO of Grunnings and Prime Minister Tony Blair were on the phone, Bruce explained the acts of child endangerment and systematic abuse that one British citizen committed. The CEO said he was already drawing up a letter to fire Vernon and the Prime Minister promised to have the police chief at Scotland Yard alerted to have Mr. Dursley and family arrested before they got off the plane in London.

It was nearing night time in New York by the time Harry grew accustomed to Bruce's presence and started following him everywhere. A cleanup crew was sorting out the mess in the waiting area when Alfred walked through the door with Dick and Damian. Bruce noticed them and said "Dick. Damian. I would like for you to meet the newest member of our family, Harry, or as he is officially named Hadrian Wolfram Potter."

 **AN: Polls are now down. Given that there was such a big time frame between the two chapters the pairings have been decided. For Bruce its Wonder Woman, beating out Cat woman by a vote. For Dick it's Starfire, no one really voted for that one. For Damian, I'm thinking of going with Raven due to the new animated DC movie that seems to enjoy shipping them, let me know if you guys think differently. For Harry, his partners are Zatanna Zatara and Daphne Greengrass. I wanted to have to best of both worlds for Harry, having someone in the mundane world, and someone in the magical. I skipped around with the dialogue in the end bc I was just really tired of writing this chapter. Like you guys I want to get to the action. As for the update schedule, maybe expect one before the month ends, if not it will finish and go up after my finals, which are in May. Fair warning, I am in love with science and math, so I'm going to try to explain magic in terms of science as much as I can, so I apologize in advance if you get fed up with that. As always, read, repost, retweet, reblog, favorite, follow, like etc. and don't forget to review. Give me your thoughts, where this story should go, grammar. Last thing, in your review please tell me of a good name for the alternate ego for Harry. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back to Chapter 3! As always please review to give me feedback on grammar, what you think etc. etc. Also if anyone has any ideas for the name for the alter ego of harry, please tell me. Change was made to chapter 2, instead of arresting the Dursley's at the airport, I opted for Scotland Yard to launch a secret investigation into the dealings of Vernon. It makes this next scene easier to write. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own the franchise known as Harry Potter or the franchise known as DC comics. This fanfiction and its ideas are of my own creation and are not in any way affiliated with the aforementioned entities.**

Ch. 3: Dumbles

Unmarked Location, Great Britain

6:17 p.m. GMT, May 11th, 2007

Albus Dumbledore was the most politically savvy wizard the British wizarding community had ever seen. His position as the British Ambassador on the International Confederation of Wizards gave him free reign as to what happened to Great Britain on an international scale; he could single-handedly deny the help other magical countries offered. He did just that, much to the ire of his colleagues, so that he alone could be the hero in the Voldemort conflict some nine years ago. The position as the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot gave Dumbledore unprecedented power as to who was or was not recognized to speak in the wizarding congress body. Albus' position as the Chief and as proxy vote to many other seats gave him the ability to decide whether an amendment to wizarding law would pass, being a major swing vote had its perks. But in Albus' own humble opinion, it was his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts that had the most power, giving him the ability to subtly manipulate and change the views of his students. Clearly he was a control freak.

So when the headmaster walked into his office and saw that his some of his devices were malfunctioning, he gave a long sigh because this added to the already long list of things he still needed to complete today. He gave some of the devices a closer look and saw the ones malfunctioning were related to one Harry Potter.

Dumbledore began to panic as he didn't realize when his monitors stopped working, he only just got back from a two week ICW summit in South Africa. He became especially worried because he realized his ICW commitment coincided with the recent trip the Dursley's made to the States. He had discreetly made a visit to the household before he left for South Africa and found that Harry was being mistreated. All the better because Albus needed Harry to be a shy, pliable lad to which he would see Albus as his savior from the wrath of his uncle and aunt.

An hour later found Dumbledore inside the Dursley household hidden under a disillusionment charm as he went through the minds the uncle, their aunt, and their son. He found that Vernon was forced to give up the guardianship over Harry to some mundane business man. This was not optimal in the very least. Now he knew why his monitors were malfunctioning, the magic Harry unknowingly provided to charge them had disappeared when Harry had not come back.

Dumbledore decided that since it was near morning in the States, he would go there right now and pay this Mr. Wayne a visit. He obliviated all knowledge of his visit tonight from their minds and with a small crack disappeared to New York City.

New York, New York, United States of America

10:26 a.m. EST, May 11th, 2007

Dumbledore appeared with a small crack of noise next to the New York equivalent of Diagon Alley. He transfigured his clothes to dress shirt, tie, and slacks so as to avoid sticking out in such a populated area. He also applied a glamour so that his beard would look like stubble.

Albus then started his investigation into finding where Wayne would be. He leaned against the brick wall and appeared to be taking a smoke break. Really he was actively using legilimency on all the muggles to find where and who Bruce Wayne was. Albus deciphered that Bruce Wayne is the CEO of the Wayne Foundation and that the location of the big and black building was about a ten-minute walk.

Setting off, Albus thought on how he would confront Wayne of transferring custody back to himself. Albus couldn't use magic, a foreigner practicing magic on muggles would not be welcome, someone in the American Department of Magic would eventually find out about the usage. Albus decided to use his grandfather persona to influence Wayne, if not then a compulsion charm sent through wand-less Legilimency should do the trick. Legilimency through the eyes was after all traceless but Albus didn't want to take any chances. The magical population in the States was after all many times greater. The American magicals could literally be anywhere.

Arriving at the building, Dumbledore ducked into an alley and applied another disillusion charm and a notice-me-not charm to avoid confrontations should he accidently bump into anyone. Albus then went inside and followed an important looking pretty, blonde woman. He followed her into an elevator that no one else was in and Albus realized he lucked out because she was going to the top floor, where the office of Wayne was most likely to be.

Following the blonde out of the elevator, Albus made his way into the office, where the door was conveniently open and settled himself in one of the darker corners of the office. Albus proceeded to wait patiently for Wayne to show up.

Bruce was running late to his office, as always. Being up all night patrolling the streets as a vigilante had the ability to do that. But he was going out less frequently because he had a new guest in his house. Damian and Dick took over his patrols most of the time as Bruce tried to get Hadrian to open up. It seemed Hadrian, so far, liked Dick the best; following him everywhere he went whenever the teenager was home.

Greeting his secretary on his way in, Bruce walked into his office and as he was sitting down he felt the hairs on his nape bristle, just like before he would enter a fight with some criminals. His eyes roamed over the office and noticed a difference in one of the corners of his office. One of the shadows instead of being one continuous shade, seemed to turn darker and lighter again. Bruce narrowed his eyes and began to pull up the security feed for his office. He switched the lenses between regular and infrared and found that there was a heat signature where the shadow changed color.

Bruce got up and made a move towards the bookcase where the shadow was and in one fluid move got a book and began to bring it down on the shadow. Albus realized he was made and quickly dodged with quickness the belied his old age. Due the to sudden movement, the charms he applied were dispelled. Albus quickly raised his hands in the air and Bruce stopped at the gesture of truce. Bruce's eyes narrowed again and spoke, "Who are you? Who supplied you that kind of technology? What are you doing in my office?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am from London. And I came to you to ask you about your new charge, Harry Potter," replied Albus.

"How do you know about Harry? And what business do you have with him?, " Bruce once again demanded.

"Well I am in a way his guardian, and I have come here to take him back to his family," Albus offered.

"Those idiots transferred their LEGAL guardianship over Harry to me. My lawyers, and the British PM have confirmed the legality of now MY guardianship over him. And as for his so called family, Harry will never ever see them again," Bruce menacingly said. Bruce made to take another step but he froze when he realized his mind was under attack.

Albus realizing Bruce would not be agreeable, he resorted to his Legilimency plan but it failed as he couldn't even see Wayne's surface thoughts.

Bruce shook off the attack and he took a step a way and whispered, "Do you possess magical abilities?"

Albus' eyes widened as he saw Bruce deduce his powers. Realizing he was made, and that he couldn't do anything to a muggle in a foreign country, he came to the conclusion that he should come clean to avoid any more transgressions. Albus realized that crossing a border without declaration and approval was also illegal. So with a sigh Albus replied, "How did you know about my abilities?"

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. I have come into contact with magic in the past only once. While I believed that individual was the only of his kind, he obviously isn't," Bruce spoke in low volume.

"A nice quote indeed, but I digress. I came here to convince you to let Harry into my guardianship, but it is clear that you will not let go of that after you attained it. You may relax in knowing that I am a foreign wizard and as such cannot use magic on any muggle in any way. Such an an action is grounds for war. So I shall leave you and I hope to see you again in a few years under better circumstances." Albus replied. As Albus was talking, Bruce made a move to grab him because he remembered the mental attack, but as he moved his arm towards Albus, the wizards disappeared under a small crack.

Bruce cursed, frustrated that he wasn't able to extract out of Dumbledore why he wanted Harry. Bruce went over to his desk, picked up the phone and had Monica page Lucius Fox to his office.

Lucius appeared in Bruce's office fifteen minutes later and took a seat. Bruce took a moment to really look at his older colleague. Lucius looked good for his age, but playing office politics with the rest of the Board of Bruce's company had definitely given him some wrinkles. Lucius took pride in a lot of his secret work in the R&D department, mainly coming up with new gadgets for the Batman to use.

Lucius waited for Bruce to start as he looked to be collecting his thoughts.

"Lucius, I have known for a while now that magic exists. At first I thought it was just one person that had the ability, a mutation of sorts. Yet, earlier today I was enlightened to the idea that more people possess the ability. The way he carried himself, as if he were a leader. I think there are communities where population is made solely of magic users. The wizard who visited me today, he wanted Harry to go back with him. Does that mean Harry is one? How do we know? And if he is, how do we prepare Harry to use his abilities proficiently? Now, I want you to go to London and under the guise of business, investigate if there are any such magical communities. The wizard Albus said he was from there. If you find anyone, offer them a job and bring them here. I want you to find as much information as you can about magic. Can it be harnessed? Is it energy? How does it manifest?"

Lucius was taken aback, "Do you have any proof?"

Bruce instead of replying, turned his computer monitor around and showed him the infrared camera recording next to the original.

"Look at the infrared, it detects a heat signature, but in the color video nothing is there except for a slight change in color. And then look here when I confront him, he appears in the video of out nowhere. And before you say it, its not our cloaking tech. We would know if it was leaked."

Lucius pondered at this discovery. "I will leave at once, but ill need equipment like this and some other scanners. Radar maybe? Am I to keep this under wraps?"

Almost immediately Bruce replied, "Yes not even Harry can know until we know anything concrete. If we need his help I will contact Dr. Fate."

New York, New York, United States of America

11:20 a.m. EST, July 14th, 2007

Two months had past since Bruce had sent Lucius to London to look for the wizard community. Lucius had narrowed down the location of the wizards due to the weird garments they wore, something akin to bathroom robes. A frustrated Lucius was commenting to Bruce on how when he approached, they would avoid talking or walk into a pub. When walking towards the pub, Lucius would remember something else he had to do and would forget about the magicals entirely. To Bruce it sounded like mind manipulation, but Bruce had another, more pressing problem.

Harry was beginning to get increasingly suspicious of everyone in the household. One night he had awoken and tried to look for every one but only ever found Alfred in his quarters. Later that week, Harry had caught Dick and Damian sneaking out. Bruce resolved that he would have to tell Harry soon about his night job, otherwise it wouldn't be good if Harry found out on his own.

 **AN: Uneventful chapter I guess. Next chapter, I will try to cover about a three-year time span. Next chapter comes out after I get 40 total reviews or mid-May. I need to focus on the end of my semester lol. Once again please review of what you think grammar and what not. Props to whoever recognized from the the impossible quote came from.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back! As said before I will try to cover about 3 years in this chapter. Thus, this chapter will be longer and cover the more important events between Harry being 8 and 11 years old. If you want clarification on some event that might come up, post a review and ill either pm you or do a flashback. Thanks for the readership!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own the franchise known as Harry Potter or the franchise known as DC comics. This fanfiction and its ideas are of my own creation and are not in any way affiliated with the aforementioned entities.**

Ch. 4: The What Now?

New York, New York, United States of America

6:37 p.m. EST, July 17, 2007

Bruce decided that now was as good time as any to tell Harry about his nocturnal activities. He loudly yelled for Harry and settled down in his office chair. While pouring himself a finger of whiskey, Harry walked in with a smirk. Not knowing what he was smiling about Bruce started, "There's something I have to tell you. It's about what me, Dick, and Damian get up to during the night. There's no easy way to say this so I guess I should just show you. Follow me."

Bruce got up and walked to the grandfather clock in the side of the room and pulled the cylindrical pendulums in a specific order. The clock started to go into the ground and eventually the clock was level with the floor. Where the clock used to be, there was now a man-made hole, big enough to fit one person. Bruce started down the steps but noticed that Harry wasn't following. He turned and saw Harry moving again, but he was still at the clock. Starting quickly and wanting to catch up, Harry walked down the the carved, curved, stone steps. After what seemed like an eternity, Bruce and Harry reached a dead end and were both standing on a platform. Harry did a quick look around and saw nothing, he was jolted when suddenly the platform started moving down.

The elevator started to pick up more speed; Harry came to the realization that the duo was well beneath the Wayne manor now. Harry would have to hazard a guess that they were both in the caves, that Bruce mentioned, underneath the mansion.

The elevator came to a relatively fast stop and beyond the faint light of the elevator, Harry wouldn't be able to see his hand in front of his face. Besides the light, Harry only felt two other senses; a lot of humidity as a result of a distant waterfall, and the sound of a lot of screeching. The echoed sounds gave off the feeling of…agitation.

As soon as Bruce put one foot out of the elevator and on the floor of the cave, Harry was retinas were burned temporarily as flood lights illuminated every square inch of the cave. After a couple of seconds, Harry opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw.

The cave was still in its natural form. Nothing was dug up or excavated, just utilized for all the space it offered. Adorning one wall of the cave was an especially long, level, platform. On it, Harry saw a huge TV screen and a bunch of comm relays and control boards. In front of the monitor/screen were a couple of chairs. Close to the monitor but on another level, accessible by a ladder and stairs, were a bunch of big human sized glass tubes. In the tubes Harry saw three uniforms. Next to the tubes were some chests, probably and armory for all the equipment that was used by the three vigilantes.

Decorating the adjacent wall was an assortment of test tubes and chemicals. Stuff used for detective work and other experimental projects to improve the quality of consumeables such as the smoke bomb and grappler gun.

But the glory of the cave stood in the smack middle of the cave. There was a sizable platform on top of a stalagmite and there was a man-made track that lead, presumably, through the waterfall and outside. In the middle was a vehicle so black it looked like a shadow out of place in all of the luminescence. The harsh curves of the vehicle screamed finesse while the obvious barrels and huge exhaust screamed danger. Near the vehicle and still on the same vehicle pad, Harry saw two other vehicles, bikes in this case. Both were made for speed and finesse. One was a lighter black with blue highlights and accents, while the other had a colorway of red, black, and yellow.

As Bruce showed Harry around all the parts in the Batcave, he explained what everything did and that himself, Dick, Damian, and Alfred were all in on it.

"So what do you think Hadrian? It turns out your family is a bunch of vigilantes and crime fighters."

Harry said nothing in return, but Bruce chalked it up to to being overwhelmed. Bruce also noticed that Harry avoided touching anything, usually anyone would go crazy touching everything that would appear in front of them. But once again Harry proved otherwise. The only reaction Bruce was getting now was a slight smirk on his Harry's face.

Eventually Bruce grew tired of the silence and started back towards the manor. Harry followed and as soon as they reached Bruce's office again, Harry said he was going to bed and left. Bruce nodded knowingly at his reaction and sat down his chair and instantly noticed four things on his desk. A batarang, his own Batarang to be more specific. A Wing-Ding, Nightwing's batarang, and a r-shaped shuriken of Damian's. Next to all of this, Bruce saw a post-it note. Written on it: of course I would love to join and fight crime. When can I get a vehicle and my own suit. – Nightlock. Chuckling to himself, Bruce thought, we will make a detective out of you yet Hadrian.

London, England

5:54 p.m. GST, July 20, 2007

After tracking down some muggleborn wizards and witches, Lucius was able to find and explore Diagon Ally. He was able to get his hands on an amulet that allowed him to access and view the magic of the Ally. The trinket also allowed him to avoid the muggle-repelling ward. Lucius bought out an entire building directly in front of the The Leaky Cauldron and ordered an insane amount of research equipment in order to find out all he could about this new form of energy.

Lucius was able to successfully contract the muggleborns he tracked down into jobs for helping research magic. Not only did they have a great deal of starting knowledge, but they could also help Lucius understand the theory and other ideas about the workings of magic. It was good for the muggleborns as they could obviously stay out of the corrupt British magical world by working for a mundane company in Wayne Enterprises; the muggleborns could also still use their magic that they spent a better part of a decade learning.

Having acquired such personnel and learning so much information. Lucius indeed confirmed to Bruce that there was more than just a community, it was a whole magical city packed into the physical space of a pub. Lucius and his employees decided to come up with a manuscript of their findings and publish them in the magical world and send a copy to Bruce to hopefully share with Hadrian.

New York, New York, United States of America

Unknown, May, 2008

After being put in one of the more premier private schools and thriving under its tutelage, Hadrian had started making a name for himself. His martial arts training started 6 months ago during his winter break and Bruce's scavenger hunts kept his detective skills honed. While Harry still wasn't allowed in the field, and probably wouldn't for another couple of years, Harry was able to design his suit and vehicle. His suit covered his body with light armor, it was configured for maximum finesse and agility. The armor was colored in black of course, and had swirls of purple accenting the armor. Harry thought to himself that he would look damn intimidating in a couple of years.

New York, New York, United States of America

7:34 p.m. EST, August 3, 2009

Harry's 10th birthday had just passed a couple days ago, and from the whole family he received vigilante gear. From Bruce, a nuclear powered grappling gun, capable of reaching targets over a thousand feet away, Dick gave him his own set of batarangs. The color matched his own suit of armor and weighted edges to deal more damage to surrounding tissue when someone was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end.

Damian got his hands on an old text that described the mannerisms and actions required of nobles from the 15th century. Damian explained that the Court of Owls could be anywhere and knowing how to act around them would probably save his life. Alfred as a joke got Harry a first aid kit and sewing, saying he was tired of repairing torn suits and bodies.

Harry's introduction party into the elite of Gotham was coming soon as well as his introduction into the Justice League. Bruce couldn't introduce him earlier because Batman had only just joined after some of the other league member had convinced him. Harry was a lot more nervous to meet the Justice League than Gotham's elite. Snobbish, rich kids he could handle, it would be meeting other people like himself and his family that would put him on edge. He was afraid that Bruce would find someone else to replace himself.

On his birthday, Bruce had told him separately of a man by the name of Dumbledore and how he had come for Harry almost two years ago. Bruce also then told Harry about Gringotts, the magical world, the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Ally. Since Bruce didn't know too much about Hogwarts yet, Bruce decided not to bother Harry with the information yet.

 **AN: A couple of things story wise; I modeled the Batcave after the Batcave in** ** _Dark Knight Rises_** **and the Batman vs Dracula movie. Hadrian's armor is modeled after "iron banner hunter armor" from Bungie's Destiny. Just google that for a visual as I didn't know how to describe it. Instead of wolves it'll be bats, you will know what I'm talking about when you see it. I haven't decided for the vehicle just yet. Not a lot of dialogue, I just didn't feel like putting in that kind of effort.**


End file.
